HighSpeed Stakes
by Talis13
Summary: Updated 022106. AU Story featuring favorite characters working in garages, driving fast and doing illegal things around the board! Features Christian, Lita, Edge, Undertaker, Sara and more to come with each chapter!
1. HighSpeed Stakes 1

            Due to the fact that this seems to be a kinda popular story for me personally, I decided to go ahead and put it through the acid test of 'fanfiction.net' with its anonymous reviewers. LOL… ;) Feel free to review. 

Title~ High-Speed Stakes (1/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All character names belong to the WWE and their respective selves. The rest really does belong to me. ;)

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ;)

Notes~ Totally AU (yes, that was your warning lol)

Summary~ This is rather difficult to explain without giving away the story I have in mind. ^^;; Just think of your favorite characters in fast cars and doing illegal things around the board. =D

            She tucked the wrench into the back pocket of her coveralls as she took a final look through. Ducking her head she waved back at the man at the control panel of the lift positioned at the front. His head bent down as he played at the controls, hearing the groan of metal as the big block engine was hoisted from the car's body. He flashed her a grin as the engine came cleanly from the old car as he halted the lift, then lowered the engine down to where they could see everything.

            She whistled as she looked down on an intricate balance of metal in front of her. He came over, standing next to her as he cracked a bubble from the gum he was chewing. She looked over. "You look like a little garage redneck when you do that."

            He grinned again. "I could switch over to tobacco and rename myself Billy Bob if you want."

            She made a face and he laughed. She shook her head with a shudder. "I don't think so. Besides, you're too blonde for a Billy Bob I think…"

            He watched as she started poking around all the intricate wires of the engine. "Did they have anything in there besides the engine?"

            "No, that's why I got a half decent price on it." She yanked a frayed wire out with a frown. "They totally stripped everything else and dropped this 350 in it."

            "So, no air conditioning, no smog control no-"

            "Anything, right. But, see, this is a high performance racing engine sweetie. And it doesn't need a whole lotta work."

            "Maybe not…" he stepped over to the car, looking into the body where the engine once sat. "But they yanked out everything! Look, wipers aren't hook up, no air conditioning or anything…"

            She shrugged. "It's cool. Besides, I was more worried about getting an engine to drop in here. But, things look really good so far."

            He nodded before shrugging. "Hey, it's your baby."

            "I know." She grinned over at him as he smirked. "Mine, mine, mine, mine MINE!!"

            "Down girl!"

            "Hey!"

            "Seriously though, are we doing a full restoration on this thing or what?"

            She nodded as she continued her prodding. "Yeah. I want things working but we're keeping the racing stock on it. And I want to replace everything I can with racing stock parts too…"

            He tucked his hands into his pockets as he watched her before she turned. "Take a look and see what the interior looks like!"

            He ambled over to the driver's side door, getting a good grip on the handle. The plated silver handle was a little odd in that it actually sat on top of the door right at the window. He yanked, the door easily swinging open before he peered inside. "It looks like shit!!" he laughed before moving as she flung the wrench at him, narrowly missing the fiberglass door.

            "It does not!! It just needs…a little work! That's all!"

            He continued to laugh before sitting in the seat, hands coming to rest on the wheel. The interior was in pretty rough shape…not only did the former owner strip the engine case they stripped the interior too. The radio was gone and the passenger door's fronting was sitting in the seat. He was looking out the windshield in thought. The inside needed to be repainted, but the seats were still all right. The old black leather bucket seats looked comfortable and they might have been the originals in the car. You sat low in the seat, everything within reach of the small cabin of the vehicle. "Feels just like a 'Vette…"

            "That's good since that's what I was aiming for." She replied dryly. 

            "Why a Corvette though…? I mean, these things are seriously high maintenance." He smiled. "Kinda like a woman."

            "Oh, that was classy Billy Bob."

            He just laughed as he got out of the car. She was looking at the underside of the engine now. "Well, I think we can have everything together in about two weeks. You?"

            "It'll take that long?" she sat up, cracking her head on the underside of the engine. Colorful swearing left her lips as she ducked, hand held to her head.

            He stepped over, making sure she wasn't bleeding before sitting down next to her nonchalantly, arms wrapped around his knees. "What's the hurry?"

            She stopped cussing long enough to pull her hand away with a scowl directed at the large heavy engine. "The competition is in two weeks. I want to be done and entered before the day of." She paused, looking over at him. "The next one isn't for another six months unless they get a big enough purse beforehand. Do you think you and I working on this can get it done…?"

            He sighed. "Probably, but I want to make sure everything's safe on this thing before you go screaming out of the garage in it."

            "Well?"

            He sighed again. "If we work constantly on this, probably."

            "Excellent!"

            He held a hand up. "We gotta clear this with the boss. We don't just have your car in here to work on you know. There's no guarantee he'll even let you keep it in here."

            "I need to ask him. He wanted to see it you know…"

            "I know but he does have a business to run-"

            "Which you and I DO run and run well you know! We're the best at what we do and he knows it!! Besides, I think he might even be willing to sponsor me."

            He snorted. "That's a bit much. Let's just stick with asking about using the garage right now."

            She pouted with a nod. "Fiiiine." She wrinkled her nose before turning back to him. "What would this garage do without me?"

            "Make more money? OW!"

            She held her hand up again, taking aim. "What was that?"

            He held his hands up. "You really are a redhead. Glad you're usually on my side."

            "I'm not right now." She waved threateningly as he back up slightly.

            He smiled at her. "The Lovely Lita: every car jock's living dream. I can't complain where I work at least…lot of guys keep wanting to get jobs here you know…"

            She looked over dryly. "I'm glad Mark hires based on knowledge rather than hormones and testosterone."

            He was quiet a moment, looking up. "I feel like I might have just been insulted with that whole 'testosterone' comment thing."

            She yanked playfully on his long blonde ponytail as she smiled. "I didn't mean to. At least this time."

            "Thanks." He stated with arched eyebrow before shrugging. "Besides Taker hires people he knows can do the work and would happily work overtime without getting paid to do what they love."

            "Guilty." She chimed with a dreamy smile before turning serious once more. "I can't believe I used to hate you."

            "Was it my good looks or my charm?" he smiled charmingly at her, popping the gum once more just for annoyance.

            She wrinkled her nose again. "I can't complain about your looks so it must have been that utter lack of charm Christian." She drew out his 'name' to annoy him.

            He pouted. "Why do you give me a hard time about my name?"

            "What kind of racing name is 'Christian'?"

            "What kind is 'Lita'?" he countered before she tackled him, laughing.

            "I'm sorry Jay. But you know I'll always call you Christian because that's what I always knew you as when we met. And you swept me off my feet with your lovely charm."

            He smiled at her again: actually it was more grin than smile. "You act like a drunken ballad to your bad driving after that one race turned you off."

            "Surprisingly enough, it did!" she started laughing as she let him up.

            "Well at least-"

            "Kids, get the hell in here! We got a bunch of people in right now!"

            Both scrambled up, cleaning up a little at the sinks before practically sprinting into the sale area. If they wanted Undertaker to let them borrow his garage for a while, staying on his good side would be a good idea. They hastily made their way towards people as Taker directed.

            About an hour later, filled with conversations about glass packs and hydrous noxide down to striping on sporty numbers, all three sat silently in the showroom of the business. Christian was buffing one of the newer Honda's that they had bought and souped up: he had a prospective buyer for the car even though he wasn't a big Honda fan himself. 

            Lita looked over at her boss with a smile. He arched an eyebrow as he filed some paperwork. "What do you want now Red?"

            She pouted. "Do I always have to want something?"

            "When you look at me like that, YES." He smirked. "That's the look that should be reserved for a guy closer to your own age."

            "Like me!"

            Lita flipped off her blonde friend, still smiling sweetly. "I'll keep that in mind. Hey! I got my car! It's back in the garage!! You should see it: it's awesome!!"

            He nodded. "Yeah, wanted to do that when we closed tonight…" he trailed off before looking expectantly back at her.

            Lita ducked her head slightly as she played with the edge of one of the parts books on the counter. Um…well, what I was wondering was if Christian and I could work on the car."

            "It's your car: of course you can."

            Christian hid the snort of laughter as the redhead glared at him. "I know that. Can we work on it here? All the tools are here and everything-"

            He nodded again. "Of course you can. You know the only rules I have are ask in advance and replace anything you two hooligans break."

            She rolled her eyes before sobering again. "The comp is in two weeks."

            He looked up interestedly. "Yeah, I heard! I was gonna see if either of you two were entering this time."

            Christian nodded with a grin. "Hell yes! I'm practically ready to go!!"

            "Practically?"

            Christian shrugged sheepishly. "Hey, I gotta find a sponsor you know. I covered my last race but totally wiped my savings for repairs afterwards."

            Taker nodded as he sat on one of the stools behind the desk. "Yeah, I was there while you were cussing everything in the garage when you brought it back, remember?"

            Christian grinned with another shrug. "How can I forget?"

            "How can anyone forget?" he mumbled before shaking his head and turning towards Lita. "Now what about you? You haven't been in for a long time. You think that car'll be ready in time?"

            She sighed deeply as she propped her head on her fist. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What I was wondering is if you'd let Christian and I work on it, on the clock that is…"

            He looked seriously at her a moment, glancing over at Christian who was quietly waiting for the verdict as well. He bit his lip as he cleaned up the desk as best he could. He couldn't ask for better workers: they knew what they were doing. A little risky and crazy sometimes, but they knew their shit. And they always worked on restorations for his customers long after quitting hours. Maybe giving them a couple of weeks would be worth it… he sighed again. "Well…I was thinking about sponsoring this time around…"

            Both looked up in surprise. He chose his races carefully: men and women begged for him to sponsor their races but he usually turned them down. Once in awhile he wouldn't but he hadn't sponsored in a long time… Christian shook his head. "A couple? Are you serious?"

            He couldn't help but grin at the twin looks of shock on their faces. "I guess my image proceeds me."

            "You could say that…"

            He chuckled. "Tell you what. I'll lay down the terms of my sponsoring your races: like how much of the costs and what my take will be if you win."

            Both were shocked speechless. Lita snapped out of it first. "Wait, I don't have my car yet. Are you talking about Christian?"

            He nodded. "I'm talking about both of you Red. You'll both get your sponsor as long as you two get that car of yours in working order in a week and a half. You get your garage time and your sponsor if you want it."

            "HOLY SHIT!! This kicks ass!!!" she jumped up hugging Christian who was also beaming. "We won't let you down!! We'll get it together!"

            "One of us will win the damn thing too!!" Christian added as he held onto his bouncing friend.

            Undertaker smiled. "Why do you think I'm sponsoring you both? If I didn't think one of you could do it, I wouldn't have bothered…"

            Both beamed at him before running out to the garage, leaving their boss to gather the contractual sponsorship paperwork. They had some serious work to do…

End Chapter 1 

Author's Rambles~ Like I said, very AU. ^^ If you need any explanations on what I'm talking about during this fic, please ask! ^^ 


	2. HighSpeed Stakes 2

Title~ High-Speed Stakes 

(2/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All character names belong to the WWE and the respective people themselves. The rest really does belong to me... ;)

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ;)

Notes~ Totally AU.

Feedback~ Would be nice. Thanks.

Summary~ Christian and Lita are working on drag cars (although they're not publicly referred to as such ;) in a garage. And trouble manages to come Christian's way this chapter…

            Mark Calloway, better known as 'Undertaker' to the speed world, and owner of Calloway Automotive Specials was at his business bright and early 8:30 AM. His two mechanics weren't due in until 9:30 so he figured he had a little time to get some work done on the business end before the two came screaming in the doorway later.

            He was pleased that they had signed the contracts last night...he had been waiting to see if either was entering this time around. Both were certainly talented mechanics, he wouldn't have hired either otherwise. But both could drive...they had decent track records actually. That was what impressed him most with Jay- or rather 'Christian'. The man loved to drive and he loved to show off. And much to the shame of everyone around him, he could do both incredibly well. The only reason he hadn't been pulling as many wins lately was lack of funds.

            Miss Amy, otherwise known as the female daredevil 'Lita' on the streets was another story. She didn't have the lengthy track record of victories of her counterpart of Christian. She was still a relative neophyte to the games that were played. But he knew she grew up surrounded by it...and loved it just the same. She just never seriously competed much yet: and that surprised him. She could drive almost as well as Christian and he'd been doing it longer. Instead, she'd been building up time driving on her own: out in the middle of nowhere or on one of the racetracks in the area. She had said her goal was to break the sound barrier: she was on her way.

            He shook his head as he looked over the contracts they had signed last night. Christian's was finished completely: but then his car was basically ready to go. Although Taker offered to supply a couple of boosts for it since he was a sponsor. Lita's was still tentative though...they had to get that car ready in his timeframe otherwise it was a no-go until next time. But, at least she'd be getting a few extras as his sponsored party though. 

            Sighing, Taker got up, buffing one of the classic red Mustangs in the showroom as he walked towards the garage. The Mustang was nice, but it was straight factory: wouldn't win in a race without some serious racing gear dropped in. He had a possible buyer, but wasn't sure it would go through. The guy had stopped in twice, but hasn't made a commitment yet. Ah well: if not him, then another.

            He reached the garage, throwing the door open easily as he walked into the well-lit garage. Big sun windows above offered a lot of natural lighting, but there were still lights on overhead as well. He frowned slightly. "Tell the kids to turn off the lights and what do they do-" he walked towards the large switch panel before stopping as he turned. "They fall asleep in the garage..."

            Shaking his head, he left the lights on as he looked at the two. They had spread one of the big old drop clothes out and used bundled up coveralls as pillows. Christian was laid out over the whole drop cloth, Lita using his stomach as a pillow. Tools were still spread out around the area, right where they dropped them before probably falling asleep on their feet...this wasn't the first time this had happened... they did the same thing when they were fixing Christian's car last time. They also did it numerous times while working on several of his customer restorations that they were excited about...he shook his head.

            He recalled them asking last year why he had put a big bathroom in the back of the garage and he laughed at them then. He told them because they didn't know when to quit. They have, sheepishly, used it several times since then. He picked up the phone that was hanging on the wall, dialing. It rang twice before a cheerful voice answered. "Hello?"

            "Hey Sara, it's me."

            "Hey sweetie. What's up?"

            He chuckled. "Wondering if you could bring breakfast for the slumbering pit crew."

            She giggled. "They stayed AGAIN?!? They must have been really excited to work then."

            He shook his head. "Yeah, they kinda were. So, you think you can or-"

            "Sure! Give me about twenty minutes to get something together and I'll be right over."

            "Thanks. See you in a few."

            Both hung up as he walked over to the two, nudging Christian in the side with his foot. The young man frowned as he pushed the foot away before stilling once more. Taker chuckled before nudging him again. Christian frowned, pushing again. "Damn it leave me alone..."

            "Wake up sleeping beauty! It's a new day!"

            Christian shot up, making Lita's head hit the floor with a thunk as she slipped off of him. She started cussing at him as she rubbed her head. "Dammit you son of a bitch what the hell-o? Good morning?"

            "Hell-o?" He grinned at both as they shot glares at each other over being disturbed. "You guys need to clean up. Sara's coming with breakfast in a few and we open in an hour."

            Both scrambled up and over to the lockers as the side, yanking their respective one's open and running full speed towards the bathroom. Lita stopped just before running full tilt into the now closed door as she heard Christian laughing inside. "Dammit." She slumped against the wall next to the door as Taker just laughed at the two.

            About half an hour later, both managed to get their clothes changed an even cleaned up a little bit as they sat in the showroom at one of the large glass tables, talking about their progress. Lita was bouncing excitedly in her chair, extolling her 'new' car's virtues. Taker shook his head. "You sure you want to race that car Red? I mean…you're gonna be competing against a lot of newer top end cars you know…"

            She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Absolutely Mark!! That's why I bought the damn car! The 70's were THE era of muscle cars you know that!! What is my competition…? A souped Honda? Another foreign car? My American '76 can take 'em all!!"

            "My Z28 don't forget." Christian grinned at the redhead.

            Taker nodded. "That and a whole lot more. I heard someone actually managed to find someone to sponsor a Ferrari."

            "Really?" Christian leaned against the table, serious expression entering his pale blue eyes.

            He nodded. "Sounded like it. Might just be that punk Hardy scaring up rumors too."

            "Maybe." Christian bit his lip before nodding. "We should take it seriously though, just in case. I can't make a guarantee that I can top a Ferrari Taker."

            "You did one time." Lita stated as she propped her head on her hand. "A couple of years before you and I started working here."

            He snorted. "Yeah, won the race and then had to junk the car and start over completely after all that NOS in the engine!"

            She shrugged. "True. But you did do it…"

            He shrugged. "Yeah, guess I did."

            "Well, listen." Taker began, getting their attention. "We'll scope it and see what happens next week, all right? If there is one entered, we'll look into installing the nitrous oxide and boosters, all right?"

            Both nodded. Taker nodded before getting up and heading towards the door, letting in his wife. Sara smiled at everyone as she held up food. "How many friends do I have?"

            Both scurried over, relieving her of her packages. They set everything out on the table and the two hungrily ate. Sara happily kept them company asking about their cars as they ate, happy to tell her everything that was going on, while Undertaker finished up sweeping the showroom before opening the doors. Sara cleaned up the mess, as Christian and Lita scurried off to the garage for the day. She turned towards her husband who had just unlocked the doors. "Well?"

            He shrugged. "I think they'll pull it off Sara."

            She looked towards the door to the garage as she grabbed all of the things she had brought earlier. "They have the drive, true..." she started towards the door after giving her husband a short kiss and smile. "I'll see you later tonight!"

            He smiled at her with gentle green eyes. "See you later."

            Christian let Lita play with the engine casing of the 'Vette. They had tweaked most everything on the actual engine last night. He was busy on the interior. He went ahead and removed the panels from the driver's door, picked the panels up from the passenger seat, and had all of them set out on a stand in the small paint booth in the far corner of the garage. He snapped the goggles on as he grabbed the airbrush, test-spraying a couple of spots before begining to paint the glossy black back onto the panels. 

            Lita, who was still out in the main part of the garage, was replacing all of the tubes, cords and wires in the main case of the car in front of her. It was a time consuming task but necessary to make sure everything would be working properly when they put the big block back in. Both were concentrating on their respectie tasks as Taker opened the door to the garage. "Hey! Where's Christian?"

            Lita came up from the center of the car where she was standing, flashlight in one hand and cables in the other. She cocked her head. "Did you say something?"

            He rolled his eyes with a goodnatured smirk. "Yes, I did. Where's Christian?"

            "In the paint booth. Why?"

            "Guy's here looking for him actually."

            "Oh?"

            He nodded. "Get him and bring him out. I hate keeping customers waiting."

            She nodded, wiping her hands off on a cloth in her pocket as she extracted herself from the car, heading towards the paint booth, hearing the steady hum of the compressor. She tucked the neon pink cloth into her back pocket as she knocked on the door of the paint booth. She waited a moment before starting to beat on the door...the man gets so engrossed in what he's doing sometimes...not that she was complaining: it was her car after all.

            Christian looked up at the knock, looking at the door. He set everything aside before stepping out of the booth, quickly shutting the door behind himself. He held his arms out to the side and Lita couldn't help but giggle cheerfully as she pointed at the goggles he still wore. He yanked them off with an annoyed look. "What? I'm busy. With YOUR car might I add."

            She smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't help but smile slightly. She didn't grace him with that smile very often, but he liked it when she did. She looked back at the door. "Taker just said some guy's here to see you-"

            "Did he say who or-"

            "Nah. But he wants you out there now because he 'doesn't like making customers wait'."

            "Hey, maybe it's the one guy that was looking into that Cuda last week..."

            She shrugged as they walked towards the door to the showroom. He stepped up to the door, rubbing his eyes in the florescent light of the car arena. He looked up and practically froze. Lita had just turned to go back to her work when she saw Christian practically stop breathing. She stepped into the showroom, shutting the door quietly as she watched Christian who had managed to come back to life: and he didn't look too happy... "What the hell are YOU doing here?"

            He bit his lip before replying. "...heard you were working here now and well-"

            "I think our business was finished three years ago, don't you?"

            Lita could hardly believe the venom in her typically cheerful friend's voice. The other man rolled his eyes, which probably wasn't the best tactic considering. "Actually, I don't. I never even got a chance to-"

            "What? Explain? Right...lot's to explain wasn't there?" Sarcasm slid easily from his lips as he held his hands to the side, fists barely shaking with controlled fury. "It happened, you meant it, I saw it and that was that."

            Taker chose that moment to intervene. "I didn't know you two were so pleasantly acquainted. I'd almost say you were rivals for the comp-"

            "Close enough." Christian spat as he looked around Taker who was holding one large hand between the young man. 

            "YOU take five." he signaled for Lita who stepped over, sharing a glance with Christian who was retreating back to the garage. "You, finish this sale." She nodded, swallowing nervously at her boss before turning back towards the man that seemed to have her friend in a furious knot. Taker left the two, knowing Lita was perfectly able to take care of business as he attended to another man in the arena area. 

            He watched her a moment, appreciatively. Long red hair that was down, framing her face. She had a touch of makeup despite a smudge of motor oil on her face as well. She had the coveralls yanked down to her waist and tied in a knot, showing gentle curves under her tank top she wore. His eyes assessed without her knowledge quickly before he met her bright hazel eyes. "And you are?"

            She came forward slightly, hand extended. "I'm Lita. Now, what were you looking to get today sir?"

            He smiled slightly, pointing at the cherry red Mustang that sat in the showroom window. "I'm looking to get THAT."

            She smiled at the choice as she showed him to a clear glass table. "The BOSS 302's are great. I think you're making a good choice. Did you want to purchase today?"

            He nodded, having a seat across from her. She started pulling out paperwork for him to look through, setting it all out on the table. "You working on a car?"

            She nodded happily, practically bouncing in her seat. "Yes! I finally got my Corvette and we're doing a full restoration on it! It'll look great!!"

            "Race in two weeks?"

            She looked up surprised. "Yeah, actually. Do you...?"

            He smiled a little wider this time. "Yeah. I'll be working on that BOSS starting today."

            "It'll need some serious work for racing chops."

            "I know. That's covered."

            "That's cool." she laid out the paperwork. "I need to see your license and two other forms of ID please." as he dug around in his wallet, handing her the cards. She looked over at him with the slightest of smiles. "So what's your name?"

            "Race name?"

            "Both." she smiled.

            He flashed her a devastating grin that could have easily lit the room. "Adam Copeland. Although you can call me Edge."

End Chapter 2 

               Author's Rambles~ A HUGE thank you to the people that have reviewed so far! ^_^ I appreciate it and hope you continue to do so! ;) 


	3. HighSpeed Stakes 3

Title~ High-Speed Stakes

(3/?)

Author~ Cristal

Email~ Talis13@yahoo.com

Rating~ PG13

Disclaimer~ All character names belong to the WWE and their respective selves: the rest really does belong to me. ;)

Distribution~ Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission. ;)

Notes~ Totally AU. 

Summary~

            Edge filled out his paperwork on the car as Lita took his ID's to photocopy and grab temporary tags for the vehicle. She stood at a filing cabinet as she pulled out a set of temp tags, looking over at the young man at the desk. Tall and lanky with scruffy blonde hair, intense look in his gunmetal grey gaze. Handsome, yes, very. She'd be a liar if she argued that point. She still hadn't seen Christian come out since the first time he saw Edge...she wondered about the obviously volatile history between the two...

            Shaking her head she stepped back to the table, smile on her face as she sat. She went through, double checking all of the paperwork a final time before calling over Taker first chance he got. "How did you plan on paying?"

            "Cash."

            She stopped before looking up at him. "What?"

            He gave her hints of that grin again. "I said cash. Is that all right?"

            "Of course. Undertaker will have to handle that though." she shook her head again as she looked up, catching his smile again. She couldn't help but smile back: it was kind of infectious.

            Taker tepped over, questioning look on his face: one that SAID he was gonna be asking about THAT later. "What did you need Red?"

            "Um, he wanted to pay cash for the car Taker."

            He arched an eyebrow before nodding, motioning towards a small office at the side. "Fine. And your name...?"

            "Edge." Grin.

            Taker arched an eyebrow before nodding. "Follow me. Lita, stay on the floor until I get through."

            "All right."

            "Go ahead and clean up that Mustang too."

            She nodded, watching as the two went into the office, the door shutting. She picked up some clean buff rags and started over to the cherry red car that was practically shining in the window.

            Taker had a seat behind the desk, motioning for him to do the same. Edge had a seat expectantly. "Now. Before we continue, who are you working for?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Unless you had an inheritance, there's no way you can be paying for that car, racing stock AND your entry fee. I just want to know who it is."

            He gave a sneaky hint of a smile. "Now I don't have to do that you know... I am a paying customer after all."

            "True." he leaned back before shrugging. "You aren't planning on bringing in the Ferrari are you?"

            He couldn't help but look slightly surprised. "No. I hadn't heard that yet."

            Taker arched an eyebrow. "Well, your sponsor better get on top of it, because that's the rumor. Just don't know who it is yet."

            Edge shrugged, leaning back. "Probably just Hardy being an ass again."

            "Maybe. But Jeff has pulled some amazing stuff before: wouldn't surprise me. Especially if his brother is running parts like I heard."

            "Have they actually come here?"

            Taker snorted derisively. "You could say that. I KNOW those two punks broke into my garage last year. Matt mysteriously had a lot of garage gear right after that which looked conspicuously like mine. Call it a hunch."

            He grinned. "Yeah, well they're both sneaky little shits."

            He nodded once more. "True. Now, down to business."

            Lita finally finished cleaning up the car before sticking her head into the garage. "Christian! Need help!"

            "Coming..." he cleaned up a little before stepping back into the showroom. 

            She sent him towards the Honda that was being looked over by the young man he had been dealing with lately about the car. She stopped near him. "I have to run to the back to get a shipment that came in: watch for me."

            He nodded and she hurried to the back, looking through the miscellaneous boxes that were stacked up, different motor parts and components in each. She pouted before heading farther to the back where she had sorted things by customer a couple of days ago... she stopped as she heard a scuffling noise. "HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing back there?!?"

            A lanky young man popped up from behind one of the full motor boxes, a slight smile on his lips, green eyes twinkling merrily. He shrugged, pushing colorful blue streaked hair over his shoulder as he did so. "Shopping?"

            "GOD DAMN IT HARDY!! MAAAARK!!!!" She jumped over two boxes, tripping on one and snagging the cuff of his baggy jeans. He kicked out, popping Lita in the face with his boot before heading towards one of the back doors.

            Christian's head jerked at Lita's yell and he started running towards the door. "I'll be back in a minute!!"

            Taker heard the same as he looked over at Edge. "I'll be back in just a second…"

            Both hastily made it back to the stock rooms, Christian hopping over Lita as he took off after Hardy at full tilt. He put on a burst of speed, tackling the other younger man to the concrete floor. Christian sat on him with a frown as Taker helped up Lita who's mouth was bleeding from the boot to the jaw. She pushed him away, wiping at the blood, serving to smear it across her face. "Help him…"

            He nodded, letting go of her and stalking over to the struggling Hardy boy on the floor. He grabbed the young man by the shirt collar, yanking him up as soon as Christian moved. A low rumbling growl issued deep in his throat at the young man who was becoming the slightest bit uneasy. "Um…hi?"

            "Yeah, hi." Taker yanked on him, sending him stumbling after him as he walked, dragging the other man behind him. He stalked out of the back room's, Christian trailing behind him as they entered a side room near the show arena. 

            Lita sighed as she rubbed her jaw gently, wincing as she did so. She walked slowly back into the show arena, waving off people's concerns as she made her way to a back bathroom. She stepped into the garage, heading for the sink situated near the door. She watched the water run cold before grabbing some peroxide to wash off whatever cut she managed to get that time around. 

            Hearing the door open once more, she pushed a clean cloth under the cool water. "I'm fine Christian…you should help the people out there otherwise Taker will be more pissed than he already is. And besides-"

            She stopped as she turned, not hearing him leave. She found out it was the wrong 'he'. "You're not supposed to be back here."

            He tilted his head, almost looking concerned in her opinion. "Are you all right?"

            "Do I look all right?" she hissed as the peroxide hit the cut painfully.

            "You know that isn't what I meant-"

            "Sorry, I'm not in the mood to pay really great attention right this instant." She sighed. "Seriously though, Taker will be pissed if someone besides me or Christian are back here. Even if you ARE buying a car."

            He shrugged. "I'll deal with it then."

            She shrugged as well as she cleaned off all the blood and tossed the cloth into a hamper. "If you're going to stand there, can I ask you something?" he shrugged with a nod. "How do you know Christian?"

            His eyes took on a sad afterglow at that question. "Long story…"

            "Think you could give me the slightly condensed version then?"

            He smirked. "I suppose. We've known each other…a very long time. Stopped talking about three years ago."

            "Why?"

            "That's not my place to say."

            "Uh huh." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's place is it?"

            "...Christian's. I can respect that for him. He ever tells you, and trust me, I'll know if he does, you hunt me down and we'll chat." he smiled slightly before crossing his arms over his chest, smirking down at the redhead he towered over. "Why...? You worried about him?"

            "Well, he IS my friend." she pouted endearingly.

            "Right." the sarcasm was as unmistakable as his smirk. Might as well see how much she'll take. "What? He banging you on the nights you two 'work'?"

            He didn't even get a moment to react because she was over and smacked him across the face as hard as she could, making his head snap with the force. "I don't know WHO you think YOU are, but don't you EVER talk about one of my friends like that again. Now get the hell out of this damn garage."

            Shock would have been an understatement. He rubbed his cheek as he stepped back, eyes narrowing. "I can talk however I want about whoever I want you little redheaded race rat." he turned, storming out the garage door, leaving a furious Lita in his wake.

            One nervous Hardy sat in the quiet room with one very large unfriendly looking man with a Texan accent. Green met green as they met each other's gazes quietly. Undertaker folded his hands behind his back. "How the hell did you get in?"

            "Um, through the frontdoor?"

            Taker stormed over, slamming the chair he sat in against the wall, eye to eye as he leaned down. "I just asked you an easy question. Answer."

            He swallowed nervously. "Ah...through the back door..."

            "I see." he stood, looking down. "Who's your sponsor?"

            "I don't-"

            "I said don't lie to me boy!! I meant it! Now answer the damn question before you get up close and personal with my fist!"

            "Dwayne Johnson. He-he's my sponsor this time..."

            He nodded, picking the phone up from the wall, dialing quickly. He waited a moment before frowning slightly. "Yeah, hello. I need to speak to The Rock. Yeah, it's Undertaker." he paused a moment before frowning again. "Yeah, Rock, it's me. I have one of your little brats here. The little ass is trying to rob me blind again!!"

            "What?!" there was a distinctive sigh. "Which one...?"

            Taker gave a harsh bark of laughter. "Jeff Hardy of course! You need to put a leash on the little ass!! He's gonna get you thrown from this race next if you ain't careful!"

            "I know." he growled. "How can I convince you to NOT report this one...?"

            "Well let's see..." he smiled slightly. "I'll take three grand in reparations."

            "Isn't that a little much?"

            "Not when you consider he and his brother ripped me off last year and he tagged one of my mechanics in the face with his boot."

            There was grumbling over the line. "Fine. I'll just transfer it to your account and you don't call the man about this."

            "Deal so long as you keep this little boy under watch."

            "Fine. Check your account in half an hour."

            "Pleasure doing business as usual Rocky." he chuckled.

            "Likewise." he ground out before slamming down the phone.

            Taker hung up, looking at the still nervous Jeff Hardy who was twisting his hands together in his lap. "Well boy, you just got your ass saved like normal. Damn good thing you drive a hell of a lot better than you steal things."

            "So...what happened?"

            "Oh, you didn't hear?" Taker asked with a grin as Jeff shook his blue head. "Well, Rocky's paying me the 3K's."

            "Oh shit!!" Jeff cried, head dropping to his hands. "He's gonna so take that out of any wins I get!!!"

            Taker just laughed.

            Lita worked quietly on her car after the shop closed. She sighed as she finally sorted all of the new wires of the engine casing. She sighed again as she sat on the front of the car, looking into the engine housing. The only good thing to happen today was catching Jeff and his getting the hell beat out of him with a fine. But...that guy Edge pissed her off. He seemed nice; she mentioned Christian and he turned into a prick. And then Christian...she hadn't talked to him since earlier. She wasn't sure if he left for the day or what...she sighed.

            The door slipped open and she looked back, meeting a pale blue gaze. Christian looked down sheepishly before meeting her eyes again. "Sorry about...well, about bolting earlier. Didn't mean to leave you high and dry or anything."

            "I'll forgive you as soon as you tell me what was going on..."

            He sighed, holding up a bag of takeout. "Food?"

            "Sure." she hopped out of the car and sat at the bench with him as he set food out for them. Both were quietly eating a few moments before she took a drink of pop. "So, you sold that Honda?"

            "Finally!" he smiled slightly, his face lighting up with the gesture. "I have nothing against the car, but I'm SO glad to see it gone!!"

            She nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. I heard Taker wanted to look into buying an old 2+2 Fastback next from that one guy...bright, loud as hell…who was that..."

            "Randy Savage."

            "Yeah!" she finished off her sandwich as she leaned back, looking over at her car. "He called me a race rat..."

            "Who the hell called you a race rat?!"

            "Calm down Christian." she sighed before her lips twisted into a frown. "Edge."

            "Don't listen to a damn thing he says. Trust me."

            "Can I ask you something...?"

            He was silent a moment before shrugging with a nod, the gesture looking oddly familiar. "I suppose..."

            "How do you know him...?"

            "Lita, it's nothing against you but I don't really wanna talk about him right now."

            "Later?"

            "Maybe..." he sighed again. "Anyway, what are you working on tonight?"

            "I was going to hook all the new wiring up in the housing. You?"

            "I finished with repainting the paneling, so I'll just reinstall that tonight. I should have some time to pull of the dashboard and install new wiring in there too."

            "Fantastic!" she smiled brightly again. "Thank you for helping me. I know you didn't have to or anything…"

            He shrugged, glancing at the floor underfoot. "Actually, I did because you helped me last time you know."

            "…true, you did."

            He just laughed as they cleaned up and started towards the car. "Well, let's see what we can get done tonight."

            _End Chapter 3_


	4. HighSpeed Stakes 4

Title High-Speed Stakes (4?)

Author Cristal

Email PG13

Disclaimer All character names belong to the WWE and respective individuals: the rest really does belong to me. ;)

Distribution Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission.

Notes It was recommended I recommend a video to people so you have a better idea what this fic is about. Watch 'The Fast and The Furious' to get a better idea of what exactly is going on in this story…

Summary Christian and Lita are working on drag cars (although not publicly referred to as such ;) in a garage.

The Undertaker stepped out of his office, looking into the fairly quiet showroom around him. He tucked his hands in his jean pockets before seeing Lita sitting at one of the glass tables, near the window of the garage. He strolled over, watching as she scribbled furiously on the paper. "What are you working on Li?"

She sighed as she glanced up. "I was finishing up the paperwork for dickhead to pick his car up today."

He snorted as he took a seat across from her at the table. "Which 'dickhead' Red?"

She smirked before it melted into a pout. "Edge and his Mustang."

"Ah." He shook his head with a smirk. "What brought about this change all of a sudden?"

Her head darted up. "What are you talking about?"

"Trust me, yesterday, I KNOW that wasn't what you were thinking about him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

"Nope."

"Right. Yesterday you were finally using that smile how I told you to…"

She blushed, ducking her head down as she pretended to work on the paperwork laid out in front of her. "Don't know what you're talking about…"

He shook his head again with a sigh. "Well, I do. And if I was about fifteen years younger, I'd a been falling all over myself if you looked at me the way you were looking at that boy."

She frowned. "Well, it obviously had no affect on HIM. Anyway he's a prick."

"Why the sudden change?"

"Let's just say he changed my mind Taker."

"That's too bad…because I don't think he changed his…"

"Would you stop being so cryptic!" she replied with a pout, arms crossed over her chest as she looked out the window.

He chuckled as he got up stretching. "Gotta go check on Christian. See how he's doing with your car."

She nodded, continuing to look out the window with a pout. She tilted her head slightly as she saw a flash of silver come to a blazing stop in one of the parking spots right outside the door. She frowned slightly, not recognizing the car. It was a sporty silver car with thin lines of blue that turned into an intricate design at the tail of the car. It was a regular two door Tiburon with a sunroof and tinted glass. She pouted until the door swung open and a blonde stepped out, cracking a piece of bubblegum.

Lita jumped up with a smile, meeting him at the door as he came in with a grin. "CHRIS! I didn't know it was you!"

He laughed, hugging the redhead before sitting her down again with a bright smile. He lifted the small round sunglasses off, perching them on top of his blonde head, revealing big blue eyes that sparkled merrily. "You know I'm hurt that you didn't even recognize me Red."

"Well geez Chris, I haven't seen you in what? Six months or something? Probably since the last race."

He shrugged as they stepped further into the store, hands still joined. "Yeah, probably. Plus, I got a new car."

She nodded as she glanced at the sporty silver number again. "From your wins last time?"

He nodded in response. "Yeah. I kicked ass and blew the engine in my last car. So, I just opted to get a new one."

"It's cool. I like the paint job."

"Thanks. Christian recommended the guy to do it: Andrew Martin."

"Yeah, he's awesome, I agree!" she paused. "So, you entering this time?"

"Nah, not this time. I'm gonna work a couple of small races and get some money up before I beef up that little Hyundai out there. Then I'll probably hit the one next time after." He replied with a shrug before looking down at her with a grin. "I heard you're entering this time around though…"

"News travels fast, doesn't it?" she laughed.

"Well, when you got Taker sponsoring not one but TWO people for a race, you know it'll be a rumor mill." He grinned again.

"True I suppose…" she smiled at him again. "So to what do we owe this wonderful visit anyway?"

"Do I really have to have a reason?"

"Yes you do."

"Well, you got me I suppose." He smirked. "I actually just wanted to pick up a couple of glass packs for my cousin."

"That's cool." She stepped behind the counter, running information through the computer as he rattled it off. "It'll take me just a minute to run back at get it Chris."

"Take your time Red."

She stuck her head in the garage door, yelling. "CHRISTIAN! Chris is here!"

She waved over her shoulder stepping back into the stock rooms as the garage door opened again, showing in Christian who was grinning. "Jericho! Long time no see man!"

"Well, hey after I kicked your ass last race I figured I'd give you time to cool off!"

"Oh, funny. Nice to see your sense of humor hasn't tarnished." He smirked. "What have you been up to?"

"Not a whole hell of a lot actually. Like I was telling Red, just picked up my new car and had it painted and stuff." He pointed over his shoulder.

Christian glanced out with an approving nod. "Test did a kick ass job of course. The man paints better than I do…"

"Yeah I know."

Christian grabbed him in a headlock. "What was that Jerky!"

Chris was laughing as he pushed the other man back slightly. "I was just agreeing with you Christian!" he stepped back, arms crossed over his chest. "I can't believe Taker is sponsoring you. That's great."

Christian bobbed his head, ponytail bouncing with the movement as he grinned. "I know. He's sponsoring Lita too if we get done in time with it."

"Yeah I heard." He paused a moment before biting his bottom lip. "You know…um, I also heard something else…"

He tilted his head, blue eyes darkening at Chris' hesitation. "What was that?"

"Well, I had heard, just a rumor mind you, that Edge breezed into the area-"

"Not a rumor." Christian spat, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown.

"So, he's competing in the area now?"

He shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. He can go to hell."

"Listen Christian, it was a long time ago…maybe you oughta just let bygones by bygones or something."

"He was here yesterday."

Chris paused a moment. "…oh…"

"Yeah. Looking to talk to me. We didn't say much. And then he ended up insulting Lita before he left."

"Insulting her?"

"He called me a race rat."

Both blondes looked up as Lita came back into the room, holding onto a couple of fair sized boxes. Chris frowned. "This happened yesterday?"

"In that very garage." She smiled without humor, setting the boxes down with a 'thunk'.

"Why?"

Lita bit her lip as she double-checked the contents of the boxes. "I mentioned I was concerned about Christian and their collective past. And he, uh, accused 'Christian of banging me on the nights we 'worked'. I didn't care much for that."

Christian's eyes narrowed slightly: this was the first he had heard the reasoning. "What happened?"

"I threatened him and slapped him so hard he probably thought he was in next week."

Chris smirked. "Good. Sounds like he deserved it."

She shrugged with a sigh as taped up the boxes. "He was being a dick. At first he was acting sweet and then I mention Christian and he acted like an asshole. After slapping him he called me a race rat. Wasn't nice. Wasn't friendly. Want to get dealing with him over ASAP."

"You're not done yet?" Chris asked.

She shook her head. "He's buying that red Mustang. Actually coming in today for it."

"Thank goodness. Then he can get the hell out and STAY out." Christian muttered, tossing his head back slightly.

Chris handed Lita money as she counted it out and put it away, pushing the boxes towards him. "It's no big deal. As soon as he's done, he's done."

Chris didn't look entirely convinced by the look in her hazel eyes. "Uh huh." He grabbed his stuff as they started towards the door. He shook hands with Christian before sweeping Lita into a huge hug. He set her giggling form down with a smile, tapping the end of her nose. "I'm gonna come watch you clean the floor with Christian at the race Red."

"Okay." She smiled.

Christian tackled her with a laugh. "Never!"

Chris waved at both as he left. "See you guys later!"

"Bye Chris!"

"Later man."

They let go of each other as Lita waved once more as he left. Neither noticed that Edge had been watching the entire exchange. He cocked his head as he looked at the two. "Is the little love-fest over yet? I think I'm gonna need a barf bag if you have one handy."

Christian stopped smiling as he frowned, glaring at the taller man. "I think you're gonna need a first aid kit soon if you don't learn to stop running your damn mouth."

Edge looked slightly amused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that right Jay? What? Gonna sic your sex kitten on me?"

Christian lunged at the other man but was stopped by Lita, who stepped between the two. "Don't worry about it Christian."

"Lita-"

"Don't worry about it." She turned back to Edge who was smirking. "Your paperwork is finished. All I need are signatures than you're free to be out of our hair."

"No problem Red." He drew out the nickname for her, making her grit her teeth as he followed her into the building. "So tell me Kitten, do you get paid for your looks or talent?"

She prudently ignored Edge who was grinning like mad by that point. Christian was carefully maintaining his distance, although across the room, buffing the red car clean a final time. Lita swept the paperwork from the table to her hands, leading him to the table set up near the computer at the back of the showroom. "Tell me Edge." She emphasized his name, glaring at him. "Do you have anything besides air and sexists remarks in that blonde head of yours? Or is it purely space for rent?"

He frowned slightly, glaring at the redhead. "No, it's just the sexists remarks, so no room for you."

"Good because I wouldn't want it anyway." she spat back, pushing the paperwork at him and tossing a pen on the countertop. "Sign on all the X's." she watched him a moment, still frowning. The man certainly knew how to dress…dark jeans and a button down shirt with black boots and a long black leather duster jacket. She shook her head, redirecting her thoughts towards violence once more as he grinned at her, catching her stare.

"Like what you see?"

"Since it's all attached to you, not really."

As their less-than-friendly conversation was going on, Undertaker stood, leaning against the doorway of his office. He rolled his eyes. "You guys want to get finished with the flirting stage and just move along to the part where he's begging to take you out on a date?"

Lita started sputtering and Edge looked horrified. "What in the hell are YOU talking about man? Ask this skank out? Are you fucking joking!"

"Oh hell boy." He rolled his eyes again. "You know as well as I do that she's drop dead gorgeous. Hell, I know you're not stupid kid. Lita's beautiful and you know it."

"Scorchcake!" Christian whistled brightly.

Edge couldn't help but crack a smile at that comment of yesteryear before shaking his head once more. "Bullshit. And the day I beg HER for a date is the day-"

"Hell freezes over." Lita finished for him with a smile at her boss. "I'd say no anyway you know."

He arched an eyebrow as Christian came back up, tucking the rag in his back pocket. Taker shook his head. "I'll just let you finish up Lita, you know what you're doing."

She smiled with a nod before frowning at the tall blonde in front of her once more. "Let me get your keys. Christian, could you grab the door."

He nodded, heading over to the large double glass doors at the front of the arena. He went about unlocking them as Lita unlocked a cabinet, looking quickly and grabbing a set of keys that were attached to a key chain with the Mustang symbol on it. She stepped around the desk, holding the keys out towards him. He reached for them, but she slipped them out of his grasp once more as she walked with a smirk.

He gave her a sarcastic smile. "What you like to play with guys before you give 'em what they want?"

"Well what exactly do YOU want Edge?" she asked with a smile.

He wanted to smack himself: talk about walking right into one. "I'd like the keys to MY car girl."

"It's MY car until it's outside this arena honey." She smirked, jangling the keys just out of his reach as she made it to the red Mustang with a smile, holding up one key. "This one is to unlock the doors. This other one is to start the engine. You DO know what the engine is, right?"

"Funny."

She smiled again, although it wasn't as cruel this time. She opened the door, setting in the bucket seat with a sigh. She liked this car. Too bad the new owner was such a bastard. She started it up and grinned at the rumble of the loud engine in the show arena. Christian was grinning, bobbing his head as she pulled out, watching his friend have such a good time torturing another person other than him for once.

Lita sighed happily as she got out, a genuine smile crossing her lips. Edge tilted his head slightly, watching this vivid young woman. She was beautiful…he shook his head, ridding himself of those traitorous thoughts. She was a skank: not beautiful. Absolutely not. He sounded pathetic: he needed to get out of her vicinity for a while. Lita showed him into the car, slamming the door shut. He grinned at her, propping a pair of sunglasses over his gunmetal gray eyes. "I'll see you soon Red."

She flipped him off, still smiling. "Yeah, too bad you don't have a chance in hell of actually winning you arrogant bastard."

He laughed. "Ask your pal Christian about that Red. Then you'll know what you're really dealing with!"

Lita pouted as she watched him pull out in a squeal of rubber on the pavement, tires chirping merrily as he went down the road. She shook her head as she headed back through the large double doors. "He's such a dick."

"You get used to it." Christian added as they shut the large heavy doors.

Lita just arched an eyebrow at that.

End Chapter 4 


	5. HighSpeed Stakes 5

Title High-Speed Stakes (5?)

Author Cristal

Email PG13

Disclaimer All character names belong to the WWE and their respective owners: the rest really does belong to me… ;)

Distribution Interested in hosting this fic? Please ask permission.

Notes Totally AU. (oh, and watch 'The Fast and The Furious' for reference material )

Summary Christian and Lita are working on drag cars (although not publicly referred to as such of course ;) in a garage…

Lita had finally finished running new wires in the engine housing of her Corvette. And, happily, she and Christian were dropping the engine back in tonight. She smiled brightly as she watched him expertly maneuver the engine on the engine hoist, before slowly lowering it back to its rightful spot in the car. He grinned back at her as they both stepped over, looking down. She left it primarily how it originally was, but changed out a few things for racing stock, as well as adding a hood scoop for the engine intake.

Christian went to work bolting the engine down once more one side while Lita began reconnecting wires on the other side after they loosened the ties holding it to the engine hoist. She bit her lip as she connected wires, quickly matching up everything properly. "Thank you for helping me Christian…"

He shrugged as he tightened the bolt. "No prob." He finally finished that and moved to the next.

Lita continued snapping wires together quickly as she glanced up at him. "What's Edge to you?"

"An asshole. You?"

"Christian…"

He sighed as he looked up at her. "Listen Lita, he's bad news, all right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about…?"

"Taker was right Li. You were flashing those big gray eyes of yours and smiling that million-dollar smile that makes men turn into lap dogs." He propped his arms across the side of the car, looking seriously at her. "I just want you to be careful before you fall for him. Do your research Li. I can guarantee you'll find a lot about him."

She stopped her wire snapping as she looked up at him. "Are you trying to keep me away? Because if you are, it doesn't matter because I'm not interested. He's a dick. I just want to know why you're all stressed out about him being in this area on the circuit."

He looked down at the bolt and started working again. "Fine. I'll answer any non-personal questions about him: okay?"

"Fine. Since that's probably the best I'll get this time around."

"Correct." He moved to the next bolt. "Now. What do you want to know?"

"I told him he didn't have a chance in hell of winning the race. He said to ask you about that to 'know what I was dealing with'. What did that mean?"

Christian smirked. "He's good, that's what it means. Being perfectly honest, he doesn't race a lot Lita."

"Then-"

"When he does, he has a tendency to win."

"Most people can't get sponsors or something for it, but he seemed-"

"Like he was set?" he asked and she nodded as he continued. "He probably was Lita. He bought that car, he'll make the additions, drop a new engine and have the race entry fee paid for. All by his sponsor I'd bet my bottom dollar."

"But how-? I mean, he's new!"

"Not really. He started in this area. Moved out after awhile and hit other race areas. But, he doesn't race as much as he used to Lita."

"Then how does he stay known…?"

"Works on cars." He stated evenly, although she could tell he was gritting his teeth with a frown. "Damn good at it too. He's built cars for himself, for me, Test and Jericho too."

"Really…"

"Yeah. Really. And he's good at it. I could always drive and he could always build 'em."

"When you won against that Ferrari before…?"

His smile held only traces of humor. "Correct. He built it for me. And that thought annoys me to this day. Knowing my big race was won because of a car HE built."

"Not only that, but you're a fantastic driver Christian."

He shrugged. "I'd like to think so. Anyway, what next?" he switched sides with her; beginning to tighten the engine bolts on the other side.

"Do you know where he's from? I mean, yeah he may have started racing in this area, but I doubt he's from here."

"Canada."

"What?"

He looked up with a laugh at she wrinkling her nose. "Toronto, Canada. Needless to say, on his way down, he spent a lot of time in the Motor City getting his kicks."

She bit her lip, looking at Christian's bent head as he looked down at the engine bolts. Something about the two of them…she had every intention to find out what was up. In some respects they acted very much alike. In others it was like looking at different men. But the idea of two sides of the same coin struck her as odd. "Oh."

She started clipping all the wires on the other side as soon as she finished. She was taking the car out for a test run tomorrow to make sure everything was running good. Maybe she'd take a side trip to Chris' place too…They only had a couple more days to get everything set…

The two had left early that morning to run home for sleep, intending to get back to work as early as possible. Lita got to take her car out of the garage for the first time since replacing some component parts. She was up at an ungodly early hour and dressed quickly that morning, speedily making her way to the garage. She stepped in with a grin at her boss who looked like he was only on his second cup of coffee. "Good morning Taker!"

He shook his head. "You're chipper this morning."

"We're taking my car out today!" she giggled uncontrollably. "We finally got the engine back where it belongs! And Christian finished with the dashboard a couple of nights ago."

"Did he already get the interior reinstalled?"

She nodded. "Mostly. The dash is back obviously, the telescoping steering column is working and everything seems to be working with the buttons inside. The only thing not done inside is that the passenger door paneling is still off. He wants to fix the window."

He arched an eyebrow. "You only have two more days Red. Then I need to know."

She nodded as she took an apple out of the small refrigerator under the desk. "I know. We're done with all the technicalities of the car's engine and underside. Everything's good to go. The only thing is the passenger door and then painting it."

"Is Christian painting it?"

"Nah. He needs to prep his car. Test said he'd do it for me though."

He nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. Did you install everything for the NOS boosters in your car?"

She hesitated biting her bottom lip. "I wasn't sure that was a good idea…I mean, I'd hate to totally blow a racing engine like that-"

"So, no?"

"Nah, Christian talked me into it." She pouted slightly. "He turned those big blue eyes towards me and I fell under his spell of course. The ass. He needs to stop being so easy on the eyes."

Undertaker laughed. "Right. I'll be sure to mention that to him."

"Don't you dare! He'll never let me live it down if he found out I actually called him 'handsome' or something!" she laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to run the wiring and tubing for the nitrous. I'm thinking you're gonna be needing it…"

"Did you find out if there is a Ferrari or not?"

He shook his head. "Won't know for a fact until the deadline."

Both looked up as the door jingled, Christian letting himself in with a bright, yet sleepy smile. "Morning!"

Undertaker looked at him like he grew another head. "You both are too chipper this morning."

Lita smiled as she filled his third coffee cup. She turned a bright smile towards Christian who handed her a bagel. "Thanks! Are we ready to go!"

He chuckled; slipping the sunglasses he wore off, setting them on the table. "Soon as I eat. I'm starved."

She pouted before both sat down eating. She looked back at Christian. "Does Test know I'm coming today?"

He nodded, taking a bite of bagel. "Yeah. Talked to him last night. He's ready to go on it. All you have to do is pick your final color. Speaking of which, did you ever decide on one?"

She bobbed her head excitedly with another smile. "He showed me this fantastic metallic blue! I want that with silver pin striping! It'll kick ass!"

"That's cool." He finished his sandwich before drinking part of a can of Coke that Undertaker had set in front of him. "Test said to be at his place about five. That'll give him time to set up. Hopefully he'll just work on it tonight and you'll have it back in a couple of days after the paint and clear coat dries."

She nodded as she finished both her sandwich and drink. "Do you need any help today with your car?"

"Nah." He grinned. "I figured you'd just be out test driving until 4:59pm today."

She grinned back at him fluttering her eyelashes. "Yeah, because I wanna pick up guys doncha know!"

"You got one right here Red! I'm hurt!" Christian smirked at her, arms out to the side.

"You know, I'll never understand either one of you…" Undertaker shook his head as he started back towards his office. Both just grinned at the other.

Lita eagerly rubbed her hands together as she looked at her car. It was still an icky mustard yellow, the original color actually, with splotches of primer on it and the pin striping gone from the sides. But it was true love. Christian watched her with a grin as he pushed a button, the heavy metal garage door opening, letting in bright sunshine. She jangled the keys nervously in her hand as she watched the door stop. He came over with a smile. "So. You want the t-tops off or not?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "I'm not gonna have them off during the race."

"That's cool. You shouldn't have any problems, but if you do give me a call. And have a good time." He smiled at her.

She grinned back as she sat in the low seat, looking down the sloping hood of the car. "Thanks! I'll call when you can pick me up from Test's place."

He nodded, patting the hood of the car. "No prob. Talk to you later."

She nodded before turning the engine over, grinning as it came to life with a loud rumbling purr. Lita put the car into gear, pulling out, chirping the tires as she left the garage. Pulling into the street she took a right onto the main strip, happily driving down the ride. She turned on the radio that Christian had so sweetly installed for her, listening to the pop station on.

She reached to the center counsel, rolling down both windows with another smile. She bit her lip in thought before stopping at a gas station and killing the engine. Hopping out, Lita filled the tank with high octane and was on the road once more, destination in mind. She finally blew through the last light on the outskirts of town, leading almost directly into an almost arid wasteland.

Lita turned the car swiftly onto a side road that appeared to lead nowhere… her vision finally adjusted to the bright glare of the sun as she stopped at a gangly tree at the roadside. She looked into the distance, catching glimpses of a similar tree, two miles away. She turned, hearing the smooth sound of a running engine. She grinned, flashing a peace sign as the silver blur slid to a stop near her. He rolled the window down with a grin and a nod. "Hey."

"Hey! I was gonna stop by your place today Chris!"

"Well, I figured you'd be out today so I called Christian. This was his guess. Good guess I suppose…" he trailed off with a shrug.

"I wanna see how fast I can go. You got a clock on you?"

"Honestly woman! Of course. What do you wanna do?" he asked, holding up the small silver clock in hand, still smirking.

"It's two miles to that tree to the right. I want to see how quick I can get down there and back." She stated, looking at the tree in the distance.

"No prob." He fiddled with a clock a moment, getting out of his car. "I'll say when and you gun it, sound good?"

She nodded, still watching the tree. She bit her lip, revving the engine. "GO!"

She hit the gas easily to keep from spinning and immediately set out at a quick clip. She punched the gas, feeling the gears shift as she did so. The wind whipped her hair back as she saw the quick approach of the tree gritting her teeth with a grin. Lita pulled the emergency brake, feeling the car slide out and around the tree before she released the brake and hit the gas again, clearing the offending tree in her way. She picked up speed and blew past Chris who stopped the clock.

Lita smiled as she slowed down, turning the car and driving back. She hopped out of her car with a smile at her blonde friend. Who was viciously chewing in his gum at that point. She pouted slightly. "Was it that bad?"

He shook his head. "I know YOU can do better, but it is the first dry run with this car. I know you'll smoke most of the people if you pop the NOS on the last stretch. Otherwise, not too shabby." He smiled at her.

"Only most?"

"Well…" he hesitated a moment. "Christian will be a bear to beat. The track the race is on is practically his Red."

"Uh huh. I have no problem losing to Christian. You know that. So who else were you talking about?" she arched an eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest.

Chris bit his lip, tucking his favorite watch in his jeans pocket. "I don't know if you know a whole lot about the man, but um, Edge will probably be just as tough as Christian to beat…"

She nodded, thinking about what Christian had told her before. "I got that impression. I wanted to speak to you about that too Chris…"

Chris bit his lip nervously, knowing she was going to ask questions he wasn't going to like…he sighed. He couldn't say no to her even if he tried: pathetic really. "Fine, but its hotter than hell here. You wanna head back into town to that ice cream place in the park and talk?"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll race you there." She grinned, jumping back into her car, Chris quickly doing the same and both were gone in a blast of heat and gravel. They quickly made it back into town and proceeded into a game of duck and weave around the other cars on the stretch of asphalt. Unfortunately, Chris had the advantage she pouted slightly as he whipped that small car around the left and slid in front of her.

Both drove down into the park after their little game, on the lookout for any nice police officers that might have taken notice. Breathing a sigh of relief they parked at the edge of the small creek running through the park, sharing a grin. Chris wrapped an arm around her, leading her over to where an ice cream vendor was. "Well that was fun."

She crossed her arms over her chest, nose in the air. "You had the advantage. City street racing is your thing."

"True. But I'm also just damn good."

She laughed as she looked over at him. They grabbed ice cream and started walking again. Some of the guys liked to come down showing off their cars: and it wasn't long until the race so there was probably a lot of guys down there. Chris looked over at her after a bite of ice cream. "So. What did you want to know?"

She pointed at a bench and they had a seat as she sighed. "Tell me what you know about Edge. Christian answered only questions pertaining to a non-personal level. I KNOW you know what happened Chris…"

He shrugged slightly, watching a sporty Honda drive by. "It's really not my place to say-"

"You know, Edge said the same thing and Christian won't tell me what happened!" Lita spat as she stood, pacing. "Hence, I don't know what's going on because nobody's talking. So talk."

He looked down her finger as she pointed at him, pushing her hand aside with a smirk. "A true redhead. Sit then and I'll give you all the necessary details, okay?"

She nodded, having a seat, looking at him expectantly before he began. "Okay."

"Well, they stopped talking about, what three years ago or so. The reason was bad because it was a bad situation that neither of them should have been in."

"What would make someone totally stop talking to their friend like that though? I mean-"

"Here's a question Red. Have you ever, I mean EVER since you've actually known Christian, seen him date anyone?"

"…no, but what does that have to do with-"

"Well, back in the day, Edge and Christian were the team to beat. Probably before you came to this area. One built one race. Although they could both do each task. Another question: did you know Christian was engaged?"

"…what?" she looked over, surprise vivid on her face.

Chris smiled wryly. "Yeah, learn something new every day, huh? Anyway, yes, he was. Beautiful girl too: she wasn't into the race scene, but she appreciated his interest in it. Was at all the races. Happy for him when he won. But…well, she was also at the garage needless to say when the guys worked on the cars. Let's just say, Christian had no idea just how close his fiancé and Edge were."

"Oh my God…" she held a hand to her mouth in surprise, things about the man she thought she knew becoming painfully clear with this explanation.

"Yeah. That's about what he said." He bit his lip. "Both guys ditched her. Obviously Christian did: she was cheating on him before they even got married. And Edge dropped her because he didn't want Christian to completely despise him. Came a little too late though…"

"Poor Christian…no wonder he hates the guy…I would too…"

"Don't feel bad for him Lita." He looked over seriously. "He'll have my hide if he finds out I told you this. He says its done and over and wants to move on. Which is good. He didn't want you to know really though-"

"But why not! I know everything else!"

"I know. But…you hated him when others were feeling bad for him. He showed you the same dislike because it let him leave that little place of discomfort for awhile. He also has a lot of respect for you…just like he knows you had respect for him even when he WAS being an ass." She chuckled slightly as he grinned. "Yeah, you two have a really messed up relationship. It's weird. Everyone thinks its weird."

She calmed down slightly with a nod. "I know…but why did it happen? Why did Edge sleep with that girl when he KNEW she was engaged? And to one of his friends nonetheless…"

"I don't know. I never really got around to asking him actually…he felt bad enough about it. Claimed it was only a one-night thing but…well, who knows? No one really does for sure. I still talked to him even after he left the area. He hasn't had an actual relationship since then either."

"As far as you know."

"Nah, I KNOW he hasn't. Because that's just how he is. His big mouth gets him trouble and he'll insult anyone, male or female, consequences be damned." Chris sighed.

"Oh." She looked at her empty ice cream cup quietly. "Sounds bitter."

He shrugged with a sad smile as he glanced at the redhead. "He is. He hurt his best friend. And his brother."

_End Chapter 5_


End file.
